A Double Date Well Kinda
by Luna Moonglade
Summary: InuKag and MirSan are going on a double date in Kagome's time to a restaurant called Escargo Pudding. Well, it starts there... My friends and I used this as a comedy, drama skit and we thought we'd post it. R&R!
1. Escargot Pudding Restaurant

**Comedy Skit- **

By: Luna M., Jamie D., Siria B., and Patty S.

Author's note: This is a skit that we did for one of our drama classes and since it's about InuYasha, I decided to post it on Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! (It's suppose to be somewhat funny- ^.^)

I- So… why are we going to this "Escargo Pudding Restaurant?"

K- InuYasha. (points to Sango & Miroku suggestively ) Be quiet. They have ramen here, so I thought you'd like it.

I- Ramen, eh? … WHERE IS IT?!?!?!? (Runs off stage, dragging Kagome behind)

S- (glares at Miroku) Um…Miroku, I think that you're going a bit too fast. There is no need for pushing; I won't run away. (*To audience*) Though I kind of want to.

M- Well… (Clears throat) I like the view from back here.

S- (turns and slaps him over the head) Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight…

M- No, no, no. I promise I won't do anything bad. (Tries to look innocent)

S- Don't give me that; it doesn't work with me.

(Conversation ends when Kagome drags InuYasha back on stage)

K- Come on you two, we've already been to the restaurant and back again …because of a certain someone, who loves ramen…who will be hit over the head any second now…

I- Who's that? (Kagome looks at him, others laugh) Oh. Well you could've' just said so in the first place!!!****

**~At Escargo Pudding Restaurant~**

(All enter restaurant)

I-???? I smell RAMEN NOODLES!!!!!!!!! (Runs offstage to kitchen) 

K- InuYasha? InuYasha! InuYasha, get back here NOW! Don't make me say it! Sorry you two, I'll go get him. Go in and get a seat. I'll only be a minute.

M- Alright. go ahead, we'll find a table.

S- Please be quick about it… (Looks desperately at Kagome)

M- (Watches Kagome leave and then turns to Sango) Shall we go then Sango? (Offers arm, Sango brushes past with a disgusted look.)

(In the restaurant- waiter takes them to table)

M- So, after this, do you want to…

S- No. (Doesn't look at him) You need to give your head a wack, to get those dirty little thoughts out of your brain. (Smiles sarcastically) Or maybe I should do it for you. Either way, I'm sure that you'll get the message. 

M- No, no, no, I'm sure that they'll float out all by themselves… I promise that I'll keep all of my thought to myself. I swear! And I NEVER break a promise!

S- Well, that's all very nice, but must you stroke my inner thighs while you speak to me?

M- Heh heh. (rubs back of head) Didn't realize I was doing that.

S- (mutters) Why did I agree to go out with you?

M- Well, usually when a guy asks a girl out and they agree…

S- Miroku? You're rubbing my thighs again.

M- (mutters) And their so lovely too…

S- (hits him over the head again) Miroku you're really starting to annoy me.

M- But what was I doing?

S- MIROKU!! (sighs) Never mind; continue.

M- As I was saying, when the girl agrees, it means that she likes him. (gasps) So you DO like me!

S- Well, that's becoming questionable…

M- Sango? I have something very important to ask of you, and if you say no, the next generation is at stake.

S- (looks worried) What is it? Surely it can't be that bad.

M- It can be. Sango? ( suspenseful pause and takes her hands) Will you bare my child?

S- (blinks) WHAT?! This is our first date and you're… you're… Ugh! (hits him) You're sick! That's it, I'm leaving and don't you ever speak to me again. You're unbearable! (stands up and walks away while…)

K & I- (walks towards table watching Sango leaving- Kagome drags InuYasha)

K- What happened?

M- Um… she had to go somewhere.

I- Away from you?

M- No, she just had to leave.

K- What did you do Miroku?

M- I swear I didn't do anything! I always keep my promises!

I- That's what you said to the last girl.

(Waiter comes to take order)

W- Good evening. May I take your order?

I- Um, Yah. I'll have a… a hundred bowls of ramen.

W- A hundred?

I- Hmmm…Your right that's silly. I'll have two hundred.

W- (drops pad and pen and runs away, can't believing what InuYasha just said)****

**~The End ~**

**Well that's it. I guess I could add more if I wanted to (not really though) or if I get a lot of reviews! Hint hint…. ^.^**

**~Luna~**


	2. A Talk, A Walk, and Interrogation

Thanks for the reviews!

A/N: Ramen is a type of noodle, which InuYasha is obsessed with. If anyone has had Mr. Noodle's soup, well the noodle in it is ramen…or at least tastes somewhat like it.

Now, back to the story… (I'm surprised I updated! Wow!)

~At Escargot Pudding Restaurant~

At the moment InuYasha, Kagome and Miroku are eating their dinner. InuYasha is a not acting quite like himself from the lack of Ramen that was given to him. (Kagome had a 'talk' *coughsitcough*with him and he agreed to one large bowl of the noodles) Kagome is still wondering about what had happened to Sango, and Miroku is depressed from the whole situation of not having anyone to grope (Kagome's on the other side of the table).

K- So Miroku, will you please tell me what exactly happened to Sango? (Chews some noodles) You didn't ask her your little question did you?

M- (puts on innocent face and blushes slightly) No?

I- (shakes head with pity) Miroku… You need to learn how to respect women; they have feelings too.

M- (shocked and surprised) How can **you** be giving **me** lectures on woman?

K- Yes, InuYasha…(her face darkens) How could you talk about such a subject, when you don't live up to it! Respect? You've never respected me! (Slams down a tip on the table and stalks off to find Sango)

I- GET BACK HERE WENCH!!!

K- Leave me alone InuYasha!

I- (sits back down growling) Why should I always run after her, anyways!? I'd rather be with Kikyou…

M- (mutters- no, you'd rather be with ramen) Don't be stupid InuYasha. Remember, Kikyou wants you dead.

I- Feh.

~*~

~ A few blocks away from the Restaurant~

K- I can't believe him! He's so inconsiderate! At least Hojo cares for me…

(Thinks) _But do you love him?_

I don't know. He's ok.

_What about InuYasha? How do you feel about him?_

Hmph! It doesn't matter how I feel, he loves Kikyou anyway.

_But how **do **you feel?_

I think… I think I love him…

_Think?_

Fine! (Says quietly) Yes, I do love him.

_I can't hear you. Yell it out. Don't keep your feelings bottled up inside you._

Um… ok. I love InuYasha!

_Louder!_

I love InuYasha!!!

_Scream it out!_

I LOVE INUYASHA!!!

A recognizable voice behind her- Is that you Kagome?

K- (turns around a bit scared) Sango? Thank god it's only you! For a moment I thought it might have been InuYasha.

S- (laughs) Yes. After you had your little shout out, I doubt you'd want him to hear it.

K- I don't know… How come you're not surprised?

S- (starts to walk down the street with Kagome) Kagome, it's been so obvious that you've liked him for a long time. In fact, we were wondering why you were trying to hide it so much.

K- He loves Kikyou, Sango; not me. I'm just his jewel detector, and once all of the pieces are found, then… he'll probably toss me down the well like I'm a rotten demon bone.

S- Dogs like bones, Kagome.

K- But humans don't. Plus his dog side rather 'dig in' the ashes and clay called Kikyou.

S- We don't know that yet and we don't know what will happen after we collect all of the shards.

K- I think I have a good idea…

S- Don't jump to conclusions, because remember, he did have to choose between you two, and that just proves that he does have feelings for you Kagome.

K- But he has already chosen-

S- No. He thinks he's chosen, but I see him thinking after every encounter with her. He cares about you Kagome and doesn't know it.

K- Or he just doesn't want to.

S- (sighs) You'll see Kagome. Don't decide on not liking him yet. Believe me, he'll come around and when he does, he'll be glad and thankful for waiting for him to catch up with his emotions.

K- He could never be thankful for anything-

S- Please Kagome…

K- (sighs) ok, Sango. I'll wait, but just a little bit longer.

Both- (enters a park and sits down on a bench, just relaxing)

K- Oh, and Sango?

S- Yes?

K- Why exactly did you run out on Miroku?

S- (blushes) Well, I-

K- Do you like him Sango?

S- (her cheeks burn redder) He's my friend-

K- No, do you… do you love him?

~*~

Truthfully, I hate writing in this way. You know, the whole drama script thing. It's a very cheap way to write and it never gets the right feeling across to the reader, but it can be ok for funny stories, like my friends Truth or Dare fic.

So anyways, I actually decided to continue it and since it ends with a cliffy, there will probably be a third chapter and more later. Don't expect fast updates though, since I'm concentrating on my HP fic. You guys may read that if you like! (It's really good! ^_^)

Well, I hope to see some reviews! Until next time,

~Luna~


	3. A Thought to Never Leave the Mind

I updated! YAY!! Thanks for the reviews and…ok, I'm not going ramble, 'cause I want to post this. Enjoy!

On Street 

            InuYasha and Miroku have just left Escargot Pudding Restaurant and our Hanyou is angrily searching for Kagome. Someone has a horrible temper!

I- WHERE THE HELL CAN THAT WENCH BE!!! Who said she could leave?!!

M- Um… InuYasha?

I- Who does she think she is?!! 

M- You said you didn't want to go after her-

I- This is ALL YOUR FAULT MONK!!! If you didn't ask your little question, then none of this would've happened!

M- InuYasha?!

I- Why should I listen to you? Now Kagome is having one of her fits…

M- (rolls eyes and sighs impatiently, leaning against a brick wall) Inuyasha…?

I- What?!

M- The girls are over there. (points to a park about a block away)

I - (looks to where Miroku is pointing and frowns, pausing for a minute. Then turns away from the Monk) Feh. I told you I'd find them.

M- (sweatdrop) --

At the Park 

S- Um… o-of  course not! Why would I like that Hentai?

K- Sango. (warning tone in her voice)

S- No! How… How could I like him if I ran away from him!

K- (slightly quieter. Still unsure if she wants Sango to hear) I ran away from InuYasha and I still l-love him.

S- I know Kagome, but it's different somehow. InuYasha would never cheat on you.

K- You're right.

S- What?

K- You're right, because if he was with me, he would be cheating on Kikyou!!

S- Kagome. We've already talked about this! 

K- You don't know how frustrating it is to know that the man you love, doesn't love you!

S- You don't think I know! How do you think it would feel if the man you love only cares about your body and not you! Never mind the fact that it's **not** **just your** **body** he likes!

K- (her angry eyes slowly change into mischievous and happy ones) So, you do love Miroku.

S- (sweatdrop from Kagome's quick change of mood) I never said that.

K- But the only man I know that-

S- I NEVER SAID IT WAS MIROKU!!!

K- The only man though-

S- I do know more people from Feudal Japan than you do Kagome! There are many men that are like Miroku.

K- I still think you love Miroku, Sango. No matter what you say.

S- Let's just stop talking about this subject, ok? I'm not discussing Miroku and-

K- (sighs) And I'm not going to judge InuYasha… yet. (then mutters) But I am going to have a talk with him.

I- (just arrived at the park and is smirking about the last comment he heard. The only comment he heard) A talk with who?

K- (Thinks angrily- _Damn InuYasha and his ears. His white, fluffy, irresistible little ears…_) No one, InuYasha. No one at all.

I- (crosses arms and smirks again, walking away) Good. Then we can leave.

K- Why, InuYasha?

I- (Can hear Kagome sniffle behind him and flinches) Wh-wha… What?

K- (tears begin to form in her eyes) Why do you want to l-leave? sniffle A-am I not good enough for you?

I- (Feeling guilty as tears stream down her cheeks) Grr…. STOP CRYING WENCH!!!

K- (gives a look of pain and shock. Then runs away crying into a forest next to the park, muttering- How could you!)

I- (trying not to show he cares) HEY, GET BACK HERE!!!

K- (yelling as she runs) MY NAME KAGOME, INUYASHA!! NOT… (she's out of sight and her voice fades)

I- Damn woman!

S- (stunned) Go after her InuYasha. She's in pain.

M- (wearing same expression as Sango) It's your job to comfort her InuYasha. She is your date.

I- (In mocking tone) She's in pain! She's your date! Well, shut up both of you, and **let me** **try** to find her. (runs off through the trees)

S- (sighing) Miroku, haven't you noticed that…

M- (sits down on bench still staring off into the trees) we are always there to help those two? Yes, I have.

S- (sits down on same bench) Doesn't it seem that we are a bit on the sideline- (Finches and eye twitches) HENTAI!!! (hits Miroku hard on the head to make him let go of her backside)

M- ow…..

S- (shifts as far away from him as possible)

And there you have it!!! A THIRD CHAPTER!!! R & R! Good? Bad? Should I continue? Bye for now….

**Luna **


End file.
